


The Spider And The Mourning Dove (wip)

by Ghostundum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, ive never posted on ao3 before please be patient with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostundum/pseuds/Ghostundum
Summary: When Angela saw Amelie LaCroix after landing herself in a hospital, she knew she wanted to meet her again. She got her wish, but maybe more so than she had wanted.





	The Spider And The Mourning Dove (wip)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Confuseddragons on tumblr for proofreading/helping me!

The blinding light was Angela Zeigler’s introduction back into the world, accompanied by beeping and people hurrying around the busy room. “So that’s what it feels like...” Were the mumbled words to first leave her mouth as she woke up; her eyes slowly fluttering open as she clutched her side with the spike of pain that rushed through her as she woke up. 

It was Angela’s second year working in  Overwatch , and she had just returned from a mission in Ukraine, there were more  casualties  than she was willing to discuss but she knew all this meant that she had to better herself. Both for the wellbeing of others, and herself. Unfortunately for Angela, while she may  have  assisted in helping her teammates hold back the  omnics , she had found herself cornered by some of the robots and was only alive thanks to the woman who was  currently  sat by her bedside. “Aha, you’re finally awake.” The voice of Angela’s co-worker, Ana Amari, begun bringing her back into reality as she sat up in her bed, her vision still blurry. “Take it easy, you took a lot of hits back there. Thank goodness for your blaster,  hm ?” The sound of a drink being poured came from Angela’s right side, she turned to see Ana pouring, of course, tea. “Ana...”   
“Now, now, just rest.” The helpful lady propped her up in her bed with the pillows before passing the hot cup to her, “Thank you.” 

Despite Ana easily being old enough to be Angela’s mother, they had become fast friends upon Angela joining  Overwatch  last year with the two of them assisting each other in medical advancements despite Ana being primarily a sniper. On their mission in Ukraine, they had been in separate groups yet they were still in rather close  areas and  thank goodness for that. Once Mercy had found herself stranded in an alley from her group due to her prototype wings malfunctioning, she found  omnics  passing by but no matter how quiet and still she remained, a few found their attention landed on her and had advanced down the dimly lit alley. At that time, Ana had been on the rooftops, choosing not to shoot any of the  omnics  running through the thin passages until she heard a scream for help and the fires of a familiar sounding gun. Upon reaching the slanted fall of the roof that lead to a four-story drop into the alley, she had easily positioned herself to lean down and look down through the scope of her blue gun to see a frightened Angela accompanied by a group of bloodthirsty robots advancing towards her, with no hesitation she  began  shooting the ones that hadn’t already been crippled by Angela’s shots. Luckily for the two of them, the assault on the  omnic  driven country had happened during a  bright period of the summer day ; the sun had reflected off the omnics shiny bodies, making them stand out in the old, decrepit alley. And it was also easy to spot them through a scope when they were justmere meters below you.

“I gather you were the one who rescued me.” Angela held the cup in her hands, using it to heat up her freezing body as she looked down at the sweet drink rippling  every time  she moved. “I had lost a lot of blood by the time you arrived, but I recall the loud shots from above. You didn’t hit me, I’m relieved.”    
Ana let out a chuckle as she placed a hand on Angela’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t be one of the  world’s deadliest snipers if I couldn’t land a shot correctly.”   
“That is true.” Angela lent a smile to the cheerful woman beside her as she finally took a sip of the tea, grateful to have at least one person to be with her at the time of her waking. “You know, you have no need to return to the battle now,” Ana laid her hand on the rifle that was leaning against her and her plastic chair, “We’ve destroyed most of the  omnics  and have plenty of other medics there to help. So, I’ve already decided you will be sent back to Switzerland to join our friends in the headquarters.”   
“What?” Angela’s eyes widened, she was here to be the head of medical research and knew she was expected to always put in her maximum amount of effort, and she had been doing so and planned to do so as long as she  remained  a member of  Overwatch . There were still people to save here. Still lives to help.   
“Look at you! You are in no condition to be running around helping people, you can barely sit up!”    
“I can help them.”   
“You can’t even stand up, let alone fly.” Ana looked over to the broken mechanical wings lying on the ground, “I will see that Torbjorn attempts to fix that.”    
“No, I can do it. They’re my responsibility.”   
Ana let out a sigh, aware of just how many burdens Angela was constantly trying to weigh on her shoulders. “ Alright but  know that he’d be willing to help.”   
Angela nodded, placing the unfinished tea down on the table beside her.    
“I can use my  caduceus  staff to further my recovery-”   
“No, you will wait for the doctors in Switzerland to help fix you up. That’s an order.” Ana knew what she was doing could be considered wrong as she hadn’t told Angela of what the plan was, but it had to be done. Before joining  Overwatch , Angela had made some modifications to herself. To any passerby’s in the hospital, it would have appeared as if Ana was scolding a young new recruit, and while this was partly true, Angela hadn’t aged properly in  years. And  this wasn’t something that had gone unnoticed to both  Overwatch  and Blackwatch. Side effects of the alterations she had made were  unknown , and Jack, Reyes and Ana had all planned on getting those side effects checked if or when Angela was injured; it would be useful if they knew that Angela was incapable of losing less blood than the average person, or other things. And this was their first and possibly only opportunity to test this.   
“It will take longer and you know it, Ana.”   
“It’s an order.”


End file.
